


Dance With Me

by mathelode (engmaresh)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Flirting, Sexual Tension, Treat, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engmaresh/pseuds/mathelode
Summary: Amanda gives Sarek some dancing lesson. It goes a little further.





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sys/gifts).



“Okay, now put your hand—”

He twitches under her and she pulls back, alarmed. “I’m sorry, did I?”

“No.” His hand flexes once, then curls around her waist, warm. Warmer than a human’s. “Please continue.”

“All right.” Carefully, she takes his other hand in hers. “Now follow my lead. One-two-three, one-two-three—”

To her counting and the soft music in the background, they move around the room. Sarek’s brows furrow in concentration, and Amanda can’t help but watch from under her lashes. Entranced by every micro-expression that crosses his face. Vulcans, it turns out, aren’t quite as made of stone as they claim to be.

His gaze flickers up to meet hers and she looks away, flushing. Down at their feet, that seem to move of their own volition in a smooth tandem. Sarek is a fast learner.

“If you do not mind,” he says softly, “I would like to try something.”

Mouth dry, Amanda nods.

She can’t help the squeak that escapes her when he spins her around and dips her. Her fingers dig into his shoulder, clench tightly around the hand in hers, but he has his arm warm, secure around her waist.

“Is this right?”

“Yes!” she gasps.

His face is so close to hers. His thigh hot between her legs where he’s bracing her. She finds her body begin to respond and his nostrils flare. Oh god, can he _smell_ her? 

Suddenly feeling daring, she pulls her leg up, wrapping it around his waist. “You learn quickly.”

When he pulls her back upright, she keeps her leg there. Fights back a shiver as his warm hand curls around her thigh to pull her even closer.

“I find you humans...fascinating.” The corners of his eyes crinkle. 

She smiles back, showing teeth. “Ambassador. I find you fascinating too.”


End file.
